


Wondering Kisses

by Merfilly



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Mari share a kiss, and their thoughts wander</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wondering Kisses

John Stewart was a man torn between love and desire, or so he saw it. He swore to himself that Shayera was strictly the desire, that he truly loved Mari, no matter what visions of the future he had seen.

When his lips met Mari's, and he leaned into the kiss, she slid closer, pressing tight and holding onto him. She guided the kiss further, her eyes open and watching, though his were shut in trusting surrender.

She wondered if he still saw her, while he wondered if Mari knew his kisses with Shayera had never been quite this gentle.


End file.
